


Purrfect

by froggydarren



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Keith-Centric, Kitten, M/M, minor S2 finale spoiler, post-s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/froggydarren
Summary: None of the magic he has seen and been around explained this though.“Meow?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aredblush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredblush/gifts), [caustically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caustically/gifts).



> Oops, new fandom and new ship. I absolutely have people to blame for this, but really this ficlet happened because of [this doodle](http://aredblush.tumblr.com/post/156563208762/more-voltron-smooches-monalisasnmadhatters-said).

There is  _ not _ supposed to be magic. No, scratch that, there are forces that could technically be classified as magic, things not explainable by Pidge’s “everything obeys the laws of mathematics”. So yes, Keith could admit that there was magic in the world -- he’d just probably not do it out loud.

None of the magic he has seen and been around explained  _ this _ though. 

“Meow?” 

“What?” He snaps at the ball of fuzz in his lap, and the kitten startles a little, but then continues climbing up and towards his face. 

“Meow.” 

Keith sighs, and stares at the white patch of fur above the kitten’s face. It’s oddly familiar, and he’s trying hard to  _ not _ think of Shiro, because there is no way this is happening. No matter how much they had no other explanation yet for Shiro’s departure or any idea what happened to him. 

“There is no way you’ve been turned into a  _ cat _ ,” Keith mutters at the kitten, and gets a tiny nudge to his chin in response. 

“No.”

The kitten -- he’s refusing the acknowledge that it could be anything but a feline -- nudges his chin again, and then it rubs against his jaw. Keith sighs again, and automatically leans into the touch. Something about the kitten’s presence is soothing, and he breathes in deeply when he hears it start to purr. 

“Ugh.” 

Keith leans further back, until he’s resting on his elbows, and the kitten promptly climbs up and stands on his chest. 

“No,” he says and frowns at it. “Come  _ on _ .”

The kitten nudges its nose against his chin again and then looks up, blinking slowly. Keith sighs again, and he can’t look away from the white tuft of fur, because it’s right there and it makes him think of Shiro. The kitten is watching him back, and then it scoots forward until their noses touch. 

“Ew, seriously,  _ cold _ ,” Keith says as he shudders at the contact. 

But when the kitten repeats the movement, he can’t help but smile a little. 

“You’re not Shiro, but you’re cute,” he tells it quietly. “Don’t look at me like that, you’re  _ not _ . That kind of magic doesn’t exist.” 

The kitten purrs again, and he cringes when he feels tiny claws come out and dig into his chest, right through the material of his shirt. The next thing he knows, the kitten moves, and it curls up on his stomach, head tucked between its paws. Keith can feel the vibrations of purring this way, and where he wouldn’t have hesitated, he doesn’t want to move now. He can’t see the kitten’s face, but barely a minute later he’s pretty sure it’s asleep on him. 

“Seriously,” he says in a flat, quiet tone. 

Then, instead of disturbing the kitten’s sleep, he lies down on the floor, and focuses his gaze on the ceiling above. 

_ At least I’m in my room _ , he thinks.  _ No one to see this _ . 

He dozes off, the purring lulling him to sleep too. His mind conjures up images of the last battle, and he startles into consciousness some time later, Shiro’s name on his lips as the image in his mind is of the empty seat in the Black Lion. 

“Hey,” he hears a familiar voice, and he slowly realises that the weight from his stomach is gone. “Keith, hey, it’s okay.” 

He sits up faster than he should, head spinning at the sudden motion, and blinks as he tries to refocus his eyes. When he finally does, he sees the splash of white, the familiar dark eyes looking at him with concern. He only looks away from them to scan the room, and lets out a breath when he spots the kitten curled up on his bed. 

“Shiro,” he whispers when he turns back. “You… how are you here? What happened?” 

“Come on, I’ll tell everyone at the same time,” Shiro says, and he holds out a hand after he stands up. 

Keith reaches out too, and lets Shiro pull him up. When they head out of the room, neither of them lets go. 

[](http://aredblush.tumblr.com/post/156599833072/ahhhh-so-i-somehow-charmed-froggydarren-into)

Nas drew more doodles! Click on the pic to see the post on tumblr & give her some love.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
